


The Prince's Secret

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Agent Emrys [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin finds out that the Prince is keeping a secret.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>161. Moonlight</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince's Secret

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Prince's Secret  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Uther, Knights  
**Summary:** Merlin finds out that the Prince is keeping a secret.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 729  
**Prompt:** 161\. Moonlight  
**Author's Notes:** Agent Emrys #4

**The Prince's Secret**

Merlin entered the pub. The place was dirty and it smelled of stale ale. It didn’t seem the place that a Prince would frequent.

When he looked around and saw the golden haired Prince with a group of Knights. The Knights at the table were already pretty drunk but the Prince was sober as a monk. Somehow that didn’t go along with what he had heard about the Pendragon Prince.

Merlin was curious but he had a job to do. He walked up to the table and cleared his throat. “Arthur Pendragon? I am your new valet, Merlin Emrys.”

The Prince stood up and looked Merlin up and down. he sneered at Merlin. “Valet? I have six pairs of boots that need cleaned and polished. You had better get busy.”

“The King also suggested that I stay by your side. He believed you need a chaperon.” Merlin folded his arms and looked annoyed. “From the looks of your friends, I think he may be right.”

“Did he now?” Arthur sighed. “Bloody hell. I haven't had a nanny since I was out of the nursery.”

“It looks like you have one again.” Merlin grinned. “I hope he pays me better than he did your nanny.”

“Fine!” Arthur pushed past Merlin and headed for the door. “We will just about that.”

Merlin followed him out the door.

Arthur headed to the main house with Merlin on his heels.

Arthur burst into the Kings office. “I don't need a nanny. I am a grown man and I can protect myself.”

“I didn't say you needed a nanny.” Uther looked up from his work. He saw Merlin by the door. “He's a valet and your bodyguard not your nanny. He won’t be wiping your nose and cutting up your dinner. Although right now you seem to need a nanny. Arthur, just don't try to slip away from him or I'll put you both in a cell. Now leave me.”

Arthur nodded and left. He went to his room.

Merlin walked in the room and sat down. “Now that that’s settled, we should talk. Do you mind explaining why everyone says you a lush and a womanizer?”

“I don't know what you are talking about.” Arthur said as he looked out the window. Arthur’s shoulder suddenly tensed as his back was to Merlin.

The moonlight washed over the town. Arthur watched as a figure of a woman walked across the front steps and down the walk.

The figure turned and looked up at the window where Arthur was standing. Dark curls fell down her back as she looked up. The moonlight made her look almost angelic.

Merlin walked over to the window and followed Arthur's line of sight.

“Pretty. Is she waiting for you?” Merlin asked.

“Not exactly.” Arthur said. “I'm supposed to meet her at her home.”

“Now I get it. You go to the pub and pretend to drink and flirt with the bar maids then slip out to meet her.” Merlin nodded. “Tell me. She isn't the one you’re supposed to marry, is she?”

“No. She's Guinevere Leodegrance, my sister's ladies maid. We are in love with each other.” Arthur shook his head to her. “But none of that matters now.”

The woman nodded and turned away. She continued on her way home.

“Listen mate. I'm sorry about all this.” Merlin said. “I'll help you anyway I can.”

Arthur looked surprised. “You want to help me? Why?”

“I was in love once. I just broke it off with her.” Merlin said. “If I can help you get what I couldn't then I'm going to do it.”

“Thank you Merlin.” Arthur held out his hand to Merlin.

“Happy to help.” Merlin shook his hand. “Now tell me about this woman the King wants you to marry.”

“Her name is Elena and she’s a bit of a mess. We knew each other as children. It would be like marrying my sister.” Arthur made a face. “My ugly sister.”

“Yeah. I saw the pretty one.” Merlin grinned.

“Oh?” Arthur looked at him and a crazy thought popped into his head. “You help me marry Guinevere and I will talk to Morgana about going out with you. Although, why you would want her is beyond me. She’s getting a little long in the tooth, if you ask me.”

“Whatever you need My Lord.” Merlin smirked.


End file.
